Xenomorph
Overview So, you've somehow became a Xenomorph, eh? A Xenomorph is an extraterrestrial creature from the series Alien. They have three lifestages, four if they're lucky. Being a Xenomorph requries patience and the ability to be passive. The Xenomorph is a more sophisticated character than being a beast. They have a responsibility, and sometimes they take it. Facehuggers These little critters are the way most humans are infected. They appear from the egg, which is layed by the Alien Queen. These guys are activated by the alien queens with their roar, and are generally unplayable. Using an advanced coded AI, these little critters jump on your face. Like in the movie Alien, these critters jump on the human's face and can take off any mask which blocks them from your face. Once jumped on, they implant the human with the seed which will become a larva. Usually, it is a good idea to kill the infected unless you want more aliens. You can clone the infected after destroying the seed inside of them. Larva Chestbuster The second stage of the alien's life, after the facehugger's seed has grown also the first playable stage. These small aliens bust from the human's chest and instantly gibs them. Once the larva is grown, it should find a secluded area, preferably a place where there is a lot of decoration which you can hide under. The first skill which is useful, other than Crawl into Vent, is Hide. The larva can hide under any decoration is it above. Once the larva is secure, it should wait until it is fully grown until make any attempt to escape. Alien So, you're now a fully grown Xenomorph. Please note, it is not proffesional to kill everyone as a Xeno, it's better to build your hive and make all humans into aliens. All of them are able to plant weeds. You've chosen one of the following classes: Drone Your job is to expand the hive and prepare for future xenomorphs. You are able to imprison the future xenomorph larva, to make sure they do no disinfect themselves and shout about the hive. It is best to take all items off off the infected human. You are able to build two things, Resin walls and resin membrane. Resin walls are harder to shoot through, where as resin membrane are translucent and able to be shot through. You are also able to plant weeds and expand the hive. After a while, you expand into a queen yourself. Hunter As a hunter, your job is to hunt for future xenomorphs and food only if they're the most lethal and able to escape. You have the most powerful skill out of your fellow aliens, invisibility, and you can also run at a faster pace than your fellow xenomorphs.. This makes it easier to hunt your prey. Be sure to strip your prey of all tools and ingest them, and then hurry up and go back to the hive and give the human up to the drones. Be warned, once you regurgitate your victim, you will be knocked out. It is best to announce your arrival to the hive before you do so. Sentinel As a sentinel, your job is to protect the queen. You are basically the special tasks force for the Queen and you protect her at any cost. You are equipped with glands which allow you to shoot neurotoxins. You are also basically a tank, in terms. You are the defence of the queen, and you follow her wherever she may go. Alien Queen This is the last stage of evolution, but it is only accesible by the drone. This stage is also the slowest. The alien queen is the creator of the facehuggers, she lays her eggs. She takes in the most plasma, and deals a lot of damage at close range. Like the Sentinel, she has toxins glands and can shoot neurotoxin. They have a more advanced toxin gland, also, which allows them to shoot a toxin which deconstructs doors blocking the door and other things. The queen should make sure that their hive is safe, and should build it in the most secluded place. Category:Antagonist Category:Special